


Hope On Your Lips

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Hand Feeding, Jackrabbit Valentine's Day, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, taste testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://ponpox.tumblr.com/">EpilepsySprinkles</a>, for the Jackrabbit Valentine exchange.<br/>They requested: “Bunny wanting Jack to try the new flavour for his chocolate eggs!” NSFW is allowed, but obviously not required. </p><p> <br/>Total fluff, with a bit of a handkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope On Your Lips

* * *

Jack let out a little hum of contentment as he carefully bit into the chocolate Aster was holding out for him to take. Aster ignored the little hitch in his breath as Jack tugged the milk chocolate morsel out of his grasp and leaned back, dark lashes falling half closed over his brilliant blue eyes as he savoured the flavours. 

Aster pulled his hand back and pretended that his fingertips didn’t tingle from where Jack’s lips just barely brushed the pads of his fingers. He swallowed and waited for Jack to lick his lips and open his eyes before speaking. “How is it?”

Jack tilted his head to the side, giving the question due consideration, baring the long pale column of his neck as he did so.

When Aster had first asked Jack to be his sample tester, it had been a disaster. They hadn’t really been friends then, and Aster hadn’t realised at the time how unaccustomed to eating Jack was. Jack had instinctively reacted as any starving creature when handed food would: by shoving as much as he could into his face. 

And then being violently ill, something he'd been embarrassed and hugely apologetic about. 

Chagrined at his oversight and lesson learned, after that Aster made Jack sit _away_ from the chocolates. And there was a good supply of fruits, nuts, cheeses, and vegetables nearby to snack on before hand, and made the chocolate samples much smaller. Especially when he was in a creative mood and came up with a huge amount of new flavour combinations at one time. 

And he handed Jack the chocolate samples, so as to have better control over the feedback and analysis. He took his chocolates very seriously. 

He’d originally asked Jack to be his taste tester as a matter of convenience, because he couldn’t eat chocolate. Tooth tended not to like sweets in general, Sandy wasn’t helpful on the descriptives, and North didn’t care what he ate as long as it didn’t make him sick. But it had slowly evolved, changed. 

Jack eventually got comfortable enough to stop perching high up on the stone eggs, joining Aster sitting on the grass. The proximity between them shrunk, and the amount of chatter and laughter increased. 

Two friends, spending time together. 

Then one day Jack, with merriment in his eyes, had leaned forward and taken the chocolate from Aster’s hand with his lips, his blue eyes never leaving Aster’s face. Then he’d leaned back as casual as could be, and eaten the chocolate before giving his response. 

It had taken Aster two tries before he could speak to ask questions about the taste. Just the taste of the chocolate. 

Jack didn't repeated the gesture again that day, but he had the next time they met to try new flavours. And twice the time after that. Until Aster found himself feeding Jack the chocolates from his fingertips every time, Jack delicately taking them from his grasp without the two of them ever quite touching. 

He’d originally tried to brush it off as a quirk, Jack being mischievous, but he couldn’t help the mix of emotions he got from the intimacy of the act. The satisfaction that curled in his gut for providing food to share, pride and possessiveness that he was the only one allowed to do this for Jack, and the slow burn of arousal. 

Curiosity as well, if Jack’s lips looked as soft as they looked. If Aster actually touched them. How cool to the touch would Jack actually be. What he would taste like. What he would _feel_ like, pressed against Aster… 

It was a tease. A long slow drawn out kind, the kind that Aster would never have guessed Jack had the patience for back when they first met. 

It was also a lot more subtle than Aster would have previously given Jack credit for. Jack had silently declared his interest in a way that allowed them both to pass it off as a joke if Aster didn’t feel the same way. 

“It’s not bad.” Jack finally declared. ‘Not bad’ meant that it was far from disgusting, but not the best flavour combination or texture in Jack’s opinion. Jack was quite vocal if the taste was disgusting, although there had only ever been a few of those. “Candied Roses and Cardamon?” 

“Got it.” Aster smiled. Jack had gotten better about picking out the flavours Aster used as well, something that was helpful when coming up with suggestions, but made it tricker to surprise the winter elemental. 

Jack grinned, looking pleased with himself. “Maybe a touch of clove or cinnamon?” He suggested and Aster made a note to that extent. A dash of Masala Curry might work as well, he’d have to think about it. 

He enjoyed having someone who would discuss his hobby and offer suggestions. Jack had been hesitant to begin with, skittish, with the obvious fear of offending Aster, but eventually they’d gotten comfortable with being honest with each other about it. 

It was something that had carried over to the rest of their friendship, for good and ill. They both had a temper and sometimes needed time away to stew and think things over, but it lead to a bond of trust that Aster deeply treasured.

“Got a theme going.” Jack commented with some good-natured amusement, grabbing a grape from the bowl next to him and popping it in his mouth. “Experimenting with flowers this time around? Lavender, violets, honeysuckle, carnations, lilacs, roses…” 

“Rosemary.” Aster supplied with some amusement. Jack hadn’t been terribly sold on the rosemary-mint chocolate. 

Jack stuck his tongue out at him, making a face. “That’s a _plant_ , not a flower.” He griped. 

Aster chuckled. “Alright, ya caught me.” He admitted. “Although I almost tried some herbs instead of spices. Dill, thyme, basil, chives…”

“No offense, but find someone else to try those.” Jack wrinkled his nose. “I still remember the chocolate cherry-chilli fiasco.” 

“The recipe just needs some tweakin'.” Aster said primly. Sandy hadn't much to say on it, Jack and North had tasted the spicy chilli first, with a cloying cherry aftertaste, but Tooth and her girls had tasted the sweet cherries first, with the sharp bite of chilli after. He still couldn’t quite figure what made the difference in tasting the flavours, although that hadn’t stopped him from trying to replicate it occasionally. 

Jack laughed quietly, popping another grape in his mouth and chewing. “Alright. What else you got for me to try?” He asked, eyes sparkling good-naturedly. 

Aster glanced down at his basket and swallowed. “Real experimental one.” He said, noticing the markings on the next chocolate egg. He’d specifically put this one in about a third of the way into the lot, so he didn’t lose his nerve. 

“I reserve the right to request something familiar to get rid of the taste if I don’t like it.” Jack warned him, taking a gulp of water and swishing it around his mouth for a moment to rinse out the previous taste before swallowing. 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Aster kept a couple of Jack’s favourite flavours on hand, just for that reason. As well as some chocolates with lemon or ginger, depending on what flavour needed to be gotten rid of. 

“Let me know what you think.” Aster picked up the dark chocolate egg by the tips of his claws and offered it to Jack, who leaned forward and carefully took it, lips barely avoiding touching Aster as the chocolate disappeared into his mouth. Aster watched Jack carefully as he did so, reminding himself to keep breathing. 

He’d wondered if he could replicate Jack’s ability to infuse ice with his centre, much in the same way Sandy infused the particles of sand with dreams. It had taken some inner reflection before he realised that he did it to some extent whenever he grew the plants to grow and paint the Easter Eggs. 

From there, it had taken quite a bit of experimentation to see how much he could channel and keep in the plants.

The chocolate Jack was sampling had a centre made of the concentrated nectar from the flowers he used his magic to grow, filled with his elements of Hope and Spring. 

-Hence the ‘flower theme’. 

Jack’s eyes went wide as he bit into the chocolate, the dark slightly bitter chocolate shell breaking away, tasting the gooey nectar centre inside. Aster started to pull his hand away as Jack’s jaw worked, chewing and swallowing the confection, unable to read Jack’s expression past shock. 

He was halted by Jack’s hand on his wrist, trapping it where it was. Aster stopped breathing for a moment as Jack’s eyes drifted shut, his pink tongue flickered out, cleaning the last remains of chocolate from Aster’s claws. 

The contact seemed to almost burn, an electric fission running down Aster’s arms, settling in his chest and belly. He could feel his penis start to harden, the pink tip threatening to peek out of the protective sheath. He stayed still, afraid to move, almost terrified of what Jack’s response was going to be. 

Jack had made his interest known to Aster, then waited patiently for Aster to answer, to give him a chance to think and decide. 

And this was it. This was his answer. In honour of Jack’s bravery, and the gift of Joy he had given Aster the Easter that Pitch had nearly ruined years ago. 

A taste of Aster's very core. 

Hope was sweet and strong in the darkness, although sometimes bitter, hence the dark chocolate shell. 

It wasn't a lot, a small calculated dose. Just enough for a jolt, a taste of the pure essence, before fading away like one of Jack's snowflakes. But enough for Jack to taste Aster's Hope.

Specifically, the hopes Jack gave him.

Aster gasped and shivered as Jack’s smooth tongue swiped across the calloused pad of his finger, leaving a faint chill behind. He gave a soft moan as Jack's mouth released his fingers, blue eyes staring up to meet his with a questioning look. “This okay?” Jack asked, his voice low and husky.

Aster had to swallow to get his throat to work enough to speak, his voice a muted growl. "Yes." 

He got a small delighted smile, different from Jack’s manic grins in response. Keeping his grasp on Aster’s hand, Jack rose to his feet and stepped closer. Aster held himself still as Jack swung a leg over his, settling himself straddling Aster’s lap, knees pressing against Aster’s hips. Aster shifted to adjust to Jack’s slight weight, distracted by the strength of Jack’s legs as they pressed against him. 

Jack brought his free pale hand to his lips, breathing out on them for a moment, blue capturing Aster’s gaze. He then pressed his fingertips to Aster’s mouth, gesturing with his head for Aster to open his mouth. Aster obligingly did so, tongue reaching out to taste Jack’s skin, and finding a frozen snowflake there instead. 

Then the ice melted, Hope and Joy mingling on his tastebuds, with just the faint aftertaste of dark chocolate. “Oh…” He sighed, sucking Jack’s fingers into his mouth, eyelids drifting shut as he chased the flavours. The two elements brought the best out in each other, complementing and strengthening. 

He continued to tease the soft pads of Jack’s fingertips with his rough tongue until the only flavour left was the bland taste of skin. He could feel Jack tremble occasionally against him, his breathing harsh and fast. He opened his eyes to find Jack staring at him, jaw slack, eyes dark with lust. Aster took a deep breath, smelling their combined aroused state. 

“I’d really like to kiss you now.” Jack said with blunt honesty as he slowly retrieved his fingers from Aster’s mouth. Aster nipped at the tips of the pale digits before reluctantly letting them go. He wanted to taste the rest of Jack's skin too, nibble on the edges, bite the back of that long pale neck. “But I can still taste chocolate, and I know chocolate’s not good for you.” 

“A tiny taste won’t hurt me none.” Aster smiled at Jack’s concern, resting his free hand on Jack’s hip. And Jack would have to move away to retrieve the water to rinse out his mouth, something Aster was very reluctant to release Jack to do, now that he had Jack so close. 

“Oh.” Jack grinned, equal parts of mischief and relief, his body relaxing bonelessly against Aster. “In that case, I’d _**really**_ like to kiss you now.” 

“I’d like that as well.” Aster purred, grinning back. Jack leaned forward, bumping his nose against Aster’s, the two of them grinning too hard to kiss properly at first. 

And then the softest brush of lips against each other, better than Aster had imagined, followed by tongues, tasting first of chocolate, then Jack. Jack gave a small sigh against his lips, Aster tasting Joy once more. 

Jack giggled, smiling against Aster’s mouth again, pulling back slightly, one hand stroking the line of Aster’s cheek. “I think that’s my new favourite flavour.” He confessed, just the hint of an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. 

Aster grinned back, heart beating happily. “I think it’s mine too.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> EpilepsySprinkles drew [drew artwork for this!](http://ponpox.tumblr.com/post/80600537073/so-i-am-working-on-a-painted-version-of-this)
> 
> The Dark Chocolate Cherry-Chilli thing actually happened one night at Scriptorium. All the guys tasted it one way, all the girls tasted it another. Always stuck in my head as kind of cool.
> 
> Written to B-Complex's '[Winter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhmRkgloUTU)', '[Frozen Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwcvRJkuY0M)', and '[Burn my Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u-9ABk6VYw)' on loop. Cause otherwise it would have been written to 'Chocolate Salty Balls', and no. Just... no. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ickaimp.tumblr.com/tagged/Icka-Fic).


End file.
